Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, navigation, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling and useful services. Location-based services have been developed to provide users with useful and relevant information regarding route planning and to facilitate route guidance along the way. Substantially static data regarding roadways is used in conjunction with dynamic data, such as traffic, construction, and incident information to provide accurate and timely information to a driver to help route planning and decision making. Data received from infrastructure monitoring systems and crowd-sourced data has become ubiquitous and may be available for facilitating route guidance and navigation system information.
Location-based services may include providing an indication of parking availability to a user while they are searching for a parking space. Generally, parking in a parking lot or parking structure (e.g., a parking garage) is not the final destination for a user. The parking location is typically a location close to where the user's final destination is located, though parking proximity and ease of access to a final destination can vary widely in a parking lot or parking structure, particularly in large parking structures with multiple floors and pedestrian routes to exit the parking structure.